Unfamiliar Territory
by koipond-tea
Summary: All Nora wanted was to belong. What she didn't know was that she had to earn her place. So when she starts to fight in order to keep her place she has to be aware of everything around her or else someone might just try to take it. She didn't know that fighting for her position might lead to something more in unfamiliar territories. Eric/OC
1. Trust The Test

_Trust The Test_

Nora sighed as she ran her fingertips over the spines of the books, each and every one perfectly aligned. Not a speck of dust anywhere to be found. A light smile tugged at her lips as she touched one. Memories of her mother's soothing voice washed over her like a crashing wave brining to life the heroes and villains of stories long forgotten as she lay in bed her eyelids heavy with sleep.

The library which was one of the main buildings in the Erudite faction on a usual day was filled with people but today it looked almost desolate. Nora breathed a sigh faintly touching the spine of the fairytale book once more before walking down the stairs of the second floor and out the door. The walk home was short; she had gone to the library that morning to return all the books she had borrowed. For most of her life Nora had opted to spend her time with books rather than socializing with people but today was different. Today would be the day she will know which faction she truly belongs in.

As she approached her navy colored house and walked in the first thing she saw was her reflection. As an Erudite she was naturally logical and clever, that is what she thought it meant to be an Erudite; logical and intelligent but others thought that wearing every shade of blue and glasses when they are not needed made up for their stupidity and arrogance. It didn't'.

Her reflection stared back at her almost mockingly knowing the thoughts that had wormed their way into her head over the past few days leading up to her aptitude test. Her eyes blinked owlishly back at her the condescending glint still shining bright in her eyes. In Nora's opinion she was quite plain, her brown eyes seemed dull and her brown hair was not very flattering. And it certainly didn't help when she was compared to her mother's friend's daughters more often than not.

"Where have you been?" A gentle voice asked coming up behind her and wrapping an arm around her neck looking in the mirror.

"The library." Nora replies softly looking at her older brother in the mirror.

"As usual." Cael commented fixing his hair.

Cael is Nora's older brother. Even though he was born six years before her they always treated each other respectfully and equally. They looked nothing alike. In Nora's opinion Cael was quite good looking and it surely showed with the amount of girlfriends he had. His hair although similar in color with hers was much more blonde than her plain brown. It was their eyes which was where they different most, whilst she had brown he had hazel.

Side by side Nora watched as Cael continued to examine himself in the mirror. He would've never lasted in Abnegation.

"Your Aptitude Test is today." Nora's mother announced walking in with her bag for school in hand.

"She knows, mother I'm sure it would be kind of hard for her to miss what with everyone at school talking about it." Cael says slinging his own bag over his shoulder. Their mother rightfully slaps him upside the head.

"Don't take that tone with me young man." She says and although her tone is strict both children can hear the underlying playfulness in the scolding. "What are you even doing here? I thought you had your own apartment?"

Cael grinned choosing not to answer and hide behind Nora as if the abuse was much more than a slap to the back of the head.

"Oh, sweetheart." Nora's mother addressed her gently taking in her appearance. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, strands of hair flying free from the wind when she walked home was not exactly Erudite appropriate.

Her mother walked forward and untied her hair all her movements gentle as if she was savoring every moment. "You know I cannot say much about the test. This isn't something you can study for all I can say is trust the test. Trust the test and you'll do fine."

Her mother smiled gently smoothing down her hair which was now straight sans the slight curls she had towards the bottom of her hair. She kissed her gently on her forehead and moved to do the same to her brother.

Nora closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. She tried letting the weight of not feeling like she belonged in Erudite out of her mind. But it still weighed heavy on her as she managed a small smile for her mother before walking out the door to school. Cael still had time before he had to leave for work.

* * *

The test takes place after lunch and they all sit in the cafeteria. Nora sits quietly not bothering to talk to anyone. The Erudite were a complicated faction for Nora. Although she was born and raised Erudite the thirst for learning more came as a struggle for her. She didn't want to learn things that were of no use except for the fact that it meant you knew more than someone else, she wanted to learn things that were useful in her life. Things that would come in handy when the time rose for it.

This was what worried her because she is unsure about herself, she is unsure about the result of her test. Would it say Erudite, Abnegation, Candor, Amity or Dauntless? It scares her. The prospect of not knowing your future of being out of control scares her.

Nora breathes in deeply scanning the room.

A group of Amity girls sit in a circle singing a song while slapping their hands. A game that involves rhythm and synchronization.

The Dauntless laugh and shout while playing a game of cards seemingly careless.

The Candor boys appear to be in an argument as they make wild gestures with their arms, but Nora can tell it's with good intentions by the smiles on their faces.

The Abnegation table sits quietly and waits. No one seems to be talking.

Each of their factions has programmed them in way to act how they are supposed to act. Amity with peace and love, Dauntless with bravery and protection (although wildness and carelessness should be in there as well), Candor with the truth – the honest truth and then the Erudite with knowledge.

It suffocates her sometimes to be just one thing. Nora doesn't understand and maybe she never will but the thought of being just one faction for the rest of your life is a bit stifling. And she knew it was wrong to think that way.

Ten people are called at a time and before Nora knows it her name is called. She stands on cue like a robot and follows the Abnegation woman leading the way. Nora's heart races and her breath sometimes gets caught in the hallow space of her throat as the uncontrollable feeling of wanting to vomit arises.

No one says anything as they're lead outside the cafeteria where there are a row of ten rooms. They're used only for the aptitude tests so no one has been inside expect for the people who've already taken the test. Unlike the other rooms in the school, they are separated, not by glass, but by mirrors.

Nora sighed deeply looking at her reflection. The mocking glint that was in her eyes this morning was now replaced by frightened ones. She is faced with room 7.

Inside awaits an Abnegation woman. Nora can tell she's a beautiful woman but the look in her eyes of tiredness and worry diminish her beauty slightly. She wears the standard grey clothing all Abnegation wear.

Mirrors cover the inner walls of the room. Her reflections mimicking her as she moves closer to the Abnegation woman. She stands next to a reclined chair that reminds her of the dentist with a machine next to it where her test results will appear in a short amount of time.

"You must be Eleanor Harris." The Abnegation woman says a kind smile on her face.

"Please, call me Nora." Nora responds automatically as she does every time someone calls her by her full name.

"Nora? That's interesting." She says titling her head slightly. Nora wasn't sure if it was because of the strange nickname or the fact that she has one. The Erudite's usually frown upon nicknames and prefer to be called by their whole names. "It's a beautiful name nonetheless, I'm Natalie. Please take a seat."

Nora clears her throat as she slides onto the seat. Her hands are shaking slightly so she clenches them next to her thighs in order to stop the shaking. It doesn't help, if anything the shaking gets worse. The white lights above burn her eyes slightly as Natalie prepares the test.

"Try to stay calm and trust yourself." Natalie says as she attaches the electrode to her forehead.

She attaches more electrodes connecting Nora to her and to the computer. Natalie hands her the vial of blue liquid. Nora's studied the contents of the serum before; it evokes the simulation so she knows what would happen to her. Her muscles will relax and her mind would shut down transporting her to whatever the simulation was designed for all within 5 seconds.

Without hesitation she tips the vial back the cool liquid sliding down her throat. Nora closed her eyes and waits.

She doesn't wait long because as soon as she opened her eyes the room was empty. Natalie, the computer and all the wires connected to her were gone. It felt real. It felt so incredibly real as Nora sat up and slid off the chair. But the lights were too bright and air too thin, she knew she was in a simulation. That wasn't right; Nora looked around confused she's read all about the simulations. When someone was under a simulation they didn't know, everything beforehand should be forgotten as she focused solely on the simulation. But she knew it wasn't real.

"Choose." A woman's voice echoes all around.

Nora looks around and spots a slice of cheese and a knife; she opens she mouth and asks. "What do I need them for?"

"Choose." She repeats.

"Not until you tell me why." Nora insists looking around but she knew there would be no one there.

"_Choose_." The woman's voice says again this time agitated as if she was doing something wrong.

Nora frowned crossing her arm not wanting to pick without knowing what each one was meant for. She knew that her response was very Erudite of her which was exactly what she was going for. Nora knew that being 'awake' in a simulation was bad news she just didn't know why which was why all her decisions would be Erudite orientated and not what she truly wanted to do.

The cheese and knife disappear as a low growl fills the room. Nora slowly turned around to see the largest dog she's ever seen, teeth bared, saliva dripping from its mouth she knew it was out for blood. What she also knew was that when you looked a dog in the eyes it felt challenged so she quickly lowered hers to the ground. Either the cheese or knife would be very handy in this situation but she had declined both.

Her heart beats so fast she swears it's about to beat right out of her chest. Nora tries to gain control over her emotions, over her fear. Dogs can smell fear because of a chemical secreted by human glands in a state of duress; it's the same smell their prey releases. The scraping of nails gets louder as the dog moves closer to her and she can see the paws of the dog through her peripheral vision. It snarls viciously and Nora drops to her knees a sign of submission.

What greets her next was not a bite to the throat ripping it out but an overflow of licks and playful whines. She sighs relived as she clumsily pets the dog; she then suddenly notices the door on the other side of the room. Nora could've sworn it wasn't there before but there was a strong feeling telling her to go through it. She was tempted to resist and not go through to see what would happen but that decision might have a terrible consequence so she walks to the door.

When she opens it what greets her on the other side in the interior of a bus. All the seats are taken and she stand holding onto pole. Nora looks around at all the faces; they're clear but at the same time blurred all but one.

"Do you know this guy?" The man sitting directly in front of her asks tapping on the newspaper.

"No." Nora replies not a single hitch of hesitation in her voice. She didn't even look at the newspaper all she knew was that something was telling she knew the guy the man was pointing to and that telling him would be a very bad idea.

"You're lying!" The man shouted standing. His appearance was covered for the most part but what you could see of him that wasn't covered by the sunglasses, hat and trench coat was skin that looked like it was burned. "If you tell me the truth you could save me. Please tell me, _save _me!"

"I'm sorry." She wasn't. "I don't know who he is."

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading! drop a comment and check out my other stories if you want to :)**_


	2. Down To Two

_Down To Two_

Nora's eyes steadily opened the simulation disappearing and real life appearing. She breathed in sharply once as she sat up turning to face Natalie as she removed all the electrodes from her. Her bottom lip instinctively becomes victim to her teeth as she bites on it worriedly, a terrible habit as her mother often reminds her. Natalie who hadn't turned to her upon her waking fiddled with the computer some more typing things in here and there. Nora desperately wanted to lean over and see what she was typing but it would be impolite, and if there was one thing that was drilled into her as a child it was that impoliteness would not go well in the Harris household. After what felt like was hours Natalie finally turns to her a kind smile lighting her face.

"As expected your results were that of your own faction." Natalie says folding her hands over each other.

"I got Erudite?" Nora asked just to be sure.

"Yes." Natalie replied immediately though she hesitated, her features wavering for a second. "I have to ask, Eleanor, while watching you I could help but notice – you weren't aware during the simulation were you?"

Nora's heart beats quicker and she answers without thinking. "No."

Natalie breathes a soft sigh as if she was relieved by her answer. "Good, because saying otherwise would mean you are… Divergent."

"Divergent?" Nora's lips tug down into a frown. "I didn't think they existed. I mean they talk about them all the time at Erudite or so my brother tells me but I thought…"

"Yes, they very much exist." Natalie confirmed turning back to the computer to send her results in. "And as I'm sure you know being Divergent would get you killed."

Nora's hands start to clam up as sweat forms. Her breathing becomes labored and quicker and she's sure she's on the brink of a panic attack having far too many for her short 16 years in her opinion. All Nora can think about is the word _Divergent _or more specifically _being Divergent would equal in your death_ yeah she was sure that's all she's going to think about for the rest of her life. But there was no way she was Divergent, just because she was aware in a simulation and didn't exactly live up to all the Erudite standard and had often gotten odd looks from her fellow Erudites for doing something that clearly belonged to another faction… yeah she was screwed.

"I'm sure that if you were Divergent the best thing would be to not tell anybody and choose a faction you're sure wouldn't suspect you to be one." Nora's head snapped to stare at Natalie's advice. "This is all hypothetically speaking of course."

"Right, of course." Nora breathed in response. She gave the older woman a smile though it came out more of a cringe as she slid off the seat and left the room that had totally destroyed her future.

* * *

Nora takes the bus home and walks the short distance to her house. It felt like someone else was controlling her body as she placed her thumb on the scanner allowing her to enter her house. Everything seemed like a distant blur in the new light of things. Natalie' words echoed eerily through her mind and she deduced that Natalie _knew _she wasn't being completely honest when she said she wasn't aware during the simulation.

A small moan escaped her she leaned heavily against the door. This was it, her life was going to the pits someone was going to find out eventually then kill her because she was undeniably Divergent. And she hated to admit that she didn't know what to do. All her life Nora could rely on her intelligence and quick thinking but now she was completely and utterly lost on what to do.

"Nora!" A high pitched squeal vibrated through the house as a blur of dark hair and light eyes ran at her locking her legs together in a tight hug.

Nora nearly topples over with the force but with a gentle smile she regains balance and straightens leaning down to pick up her little brother. "What's up, my little man?"

"Lysander's bullying me." His tiny boyish whines fill the house as Lysander, Nora's other younger brother only by a year bursts in frustration contorting his features.

"I am not, Kaiser. Nora can you _please _tell our little brother to stop lying through his teeth."

Kaiser promptly sticks his tongue out burying his head back into Nora's neck. "I'll do that when he actually tells a lie, Sander."

Kaiser giggles into her neck as the two of them head to the living room leaving behind an angry fifteen year old. Kaiser who's only four wriggles out of her arms and promptly grabs the remote for the TV and switches it to a documentary on mountain lions. They were extinct but still highly fascinating. He was without a doubt Erudite.

"How'd your test go?" Lysander asked coming up to Nora as she tidied the mess Kaiser and Lysander managed to create in the short hours they were home from school.

"It was fine." Nora replied in a clipped voice her frustration and worries flooding back like a tidal wave as her conversation with Natalie resurfaces from the reminder.

"Fine?" Lysander questioned leaning against a side table. "Just fine?"

Nora breathes a sigh and looks her brother in the eyes. They were similar to hers only much darker, they reminded her of dark chocolate and onyx stones. His hair was that of their older brother, a much lighter brown almost blonde.

"You know I can't talk about the test."

The way her brother looks at her is unnerving. He looked at her like he already knew the real results to her test. Lysander was always the one who could see through her. So with a shaky breath Nora turned to him an easy smile carving her face though she felt completely opposite.

"I think I'm going to go to my room. Think for a little."

He says nothing just nods his head and sits down next to Kaiser who is completely enraptured with the documentary.

Nora flops straight onto her bed as soon as she walked in, the door swinging shut automatically. Her room was small but it had character. It was originally painted a light blue but after she turned eight the color annoyed her so much she got all the white paint in the house and started to paint over it. Of course being only eight and not that tall she could only do the bottom half of her room luckily Cael who had passed decided to help her. Their parents were furious when they saw the paint job, but Nora just grinned happily loving the way the light reflected off her _white _walls making the room brighter.

When she was twelve a couple of months before her father passed she had gotten a ladder and painted the ceiling of her room in deepest shade of blue it could've passed for black. She then dotted her favorite constellations in white and laid down spread eagle, hair all over the place in her paint splattered blue jean overalls. Her mother threw a fit while her father laid down beside her and pointed out which ones were his favorites.

Her room was littered with books everywhere. Wedged between her trinkets, stacked upon each other, on shelves that never used to be there but she had made them because without them you wouldn't be able to tell the difference of where the floor started and the books ended.

The setting sun glared an orange hue into her room turning her walls into an array of colors and her handmade stars above lightened with promises. It was much more peaceful and serene in her room than the hurricane that was currently going through her mind. Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, Erudite. She had sorted them every single way possible but _Divergent _still crept its way to the front of her mind.

If there was one thing she was sure about it was the fact that she ruled off Candor immediately. There was no way she could get in without saying she's Divergent on the first day. She heard that for the last test the initiates were give a truth serum and asked questions about everything and anything the leaders could think out. Nora didn't know how the Candors didn't mind having every dirty secret spilled.

After the first initial ruling out of a faction the rest were quickly taken off until she was down to Erudite and Dauntless. The two weighed heavily on her mind as her eyes drooped with sleep. She had no idea what time it was but she knew it wasn't that late she was just mentally exhausted.

Her bedroom door slammed open with a bang and Nora winced at the sound her eyes flying open as she was suddenly alert. Cael walked in and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. He walked down the stairs passing Kaiser and Lysander who were still watching TV and to the kitchen where Cael placed her on her feet.

"What's wrong?" Was Cael's starting question.

"Nothing." Was Nora's response and she knew it was the wrong thing to say.

Cael sighed as she turned and started to make dinner. Their mother as much as she wanted to be around her children fully immersed herself in work. She worked as a doctor specializing in neurology the study of the human nervous system and the disorders affecting it. When she wasn't working as a doctor she worked in the research department. Needless to say she never had any time for her children as much as she loved them, and after their father's passing the only time they saw her was in the morning if they were lucky.

Cael breathed a sigh through his nose as he observed his sister. She was tired, exhausted and he was ninety percent sure that it was because she got a result in her aptitude test that she wasn't expecting. "They're promoting me at work."

"Already?" Nora looked up in surprise.

Cael scoffed rolling his eyes. "Well I am one of the more intelligent people there."

"Of course you are." Nora muttered in amusement rolling her eyes as Cael fixed his hair from the reflection of their toaster.

"Anyway the promotion means that I'll be working closer with Jeanine Matthews."

"Wow, you're really moving up in the ranks." Nora said heating the pan to cook the stir-fry.

"Do you expect any less from a Harris?" Cael asked rhetorically. "Listen I came here tonight for a reason so I'm not going to avoid it."

Nora stopped cutting the vegetables and turned to her brother expectantly. Behind the cool, emotionless exterior she was putting out her insides were burning with worry. "What's up?"

"Whatever faction you're going to choose – and don't try to deny that you're not thinking about other factions – I just want you to know that whatever you choose I'll still love you. We will all still love you."

Emotions flooded her chest and her heart gave a twinge of pain. Her eyes started to water against her will and her brother smiled chuckling as he pulled her into a hug. The one thing that would hurt her the most if she did decide to leave was leaving behind her family. But for once she wanted to think about herself she didn't want to think about taking care of Kaiser, Lysander or even Cael she wanted to be her own person.

She didn't want to wither away into someone she won't recognize.

Erudite or Dauntless.

Whatever she chose she wanted to make sure that she chose with her heart.


	3. Welcome To Dauntless

_Welcome To Dauntless_

The Choosing Ceremony is the final step into joining your faction, be it a new faction or your old one. And as Nora sat on the stone stadium that overlooked the five bowls down below she could not stop bouncing her leg. Finally it took Cael's hand on top of her knee to stop the bouncing as her mother walked back having just talked to one of her friends and Nora's classmate whom she never talks to.

The Ceremony was about to begin as Johanna Reyes the Amity leader walks on stage. Her speech which was in fact the same speech all the representatives use was a blur of swishing orange cloth, expressive hand and arm movement and the occasional odd pause here and there. Soon enough names were being called.

It went by last name, the name you were to leave behind if you chose, and the last letter of the alphabet Z ascending to A. H for Harris was near the front so Nora had to wait a while before she was called. She could not focus on anything but her decision, knowing her brother had confidence in her to choose not what her mind told her but what her heart told her, had given her more of a sense of direction. Her mind and heart were sound with her decision, her emotions were not.

She would be leaving behind her older brother who had gone through everything she had gone through. Her younger brother even though it was by a year was her best (if not only) friend. And her youngest brother at only four years old depended on her the most. She took care of him, she took care of all of them, now who would?

But she had to do it, she would suffocate being confined in Erudite. The list of name which she could've sworn was longer was now down to H. Her brother reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. He didn't look at her but she knew he was telling her that it would be ok in the end.

"Eleanor Harris." Johanna's airy voice floats through the room.

With a deep breath Nora stands her mother smiles at her confident that she would return. Nora's hand brushes her shoulder lightly in a last attempt to touch her one last time. Nora walks down the steps and up onto the stage. She picks up the knife Johanna hands her and cuts her hand lightly but deep enough to draw blood. The pain doesn't register since utter sadness takes hold of her heart, but for once in a long time she's decided to be selfish.

Her hand moves over to the Dauntless bowl without a second of hesitation. The heat radiating from the lit coals warms her skin rapidly as a drop of blood falls from her hand and onto the coals. The sizzling confirms her new faction. The Dauntless cheer as she joins them, she doesn't dare look back to her brother and mother.

Soon enough the last name is called – a boy from Candor and it was over. She was now Dauntless, well a Dauntless initiate. Immediately the Dauntless rise to their feet Nora following, then they're running. Running wild, running free, running away and Nora runs with everything in her, down the stairs and out the Hub a grin on her face that hasn't been there in a while.

They run on the street reckless, the Dauntless born in their black clothes then the transfers' in-between and spread out, some struggling to catch up already. But Nora whose legs ache and want to slow, whose lungs burn with want for more air _loves _the newfound freedom. They run until they reach large columns which the Dauntless born climb the transfers following in their wake. Nora uses all her strength to pull up until she's steadily on the platform of the train. Everybody knows that the Dauntless take the train and they don't wait for it to stop.

Everyone lines up and starts to run as the train blares its horn. Nora manages to surpass a few people as adrenaline and determination runs through her veins because she knows that if she doesn't make this train she'll be factionless. Nora runs breathing hard as her arm reaches out. She grasps hold of the handle next to the door and struggles to pull herself in. She doesn't know how she does it but she's on the train safe for the time being.

Nora leans against the wall of the train her hands shaking. Her limbs felt weak and sweat dripped down her forehead. She didn't know how it happened but all the transfer ended up in the same train cart. Then again it was the last one so she shouldn't be surprised at all that they barely managed to get on.

"You regret it yet?" A decidedly feminine voice asks from Nora's left.

Nora looked over to see Dominique a fellow ex-Erudite and one of her mother's friends daughters. "No, do you?"

"Not in the slightest." Dominique replies, a large cat like grin on her face.

They share a little laugh as they sit down resting their aching muscles. The train is quiet for the most part, no one talks to each other. Nora closed her eyes as let the breeze cool her down the movement of the train was oddly soothing. Then a light sob broke through the noise. Nora opened her eyes to see a Candor girl sobbing lightly, her shoulders shaking up and down as she leaned against the side of the train near the open door.

Nora looked around to see everyone staring at the girl. The girl who had clearly tried to smother her sobs – which didn't work – knew everyone was staring so she didn't care and started to sob louder. She kept repeating something over and over and slowly she started to get louder until she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I want to go home! This was a mistake!" She screamed over and over and over again.

It wasn't long until someone get fed up.

"Shut up, Gwen!" Another Candor girl screamed at her cutting her off. "If you want to go home so badly why don't I help you."

In one moment Gwen was there, in the next she was being shoved out of the train and falling to her death. Everybody was silent, no one dared to open their mouth just in case the other Candor girl felt like pushing another transfer out the train. Nora looked at the Candor girl one last time before leaning her head back and closing her eyes. She couldn't wait until the train ride was over.

The train was slowing down. That was Nora's first thought half an hour later and everyone silently agreed as they stood from their sitting positions and carefully crowded around the door. Nora stood and managed to squeeze herself to the front.

"They're jumping off!" A boy shouted as they watched the Dauntless born jump off and onto a roof top one by one.

"I can't believe they want us to jump off." Dominique said beside Nora horrified and face paling by the second. "We just jumped onto a moving train, now they want us to jump off it."

"W-what if we don't jump?" An Amity boy asked overhearing them, he was towards the back so he couldn't see what was happening.

"We become factionless." Nora replied tonelessly watching as the other transfers started to jump off.

Nora backs up until she reaches the other side of the train. She braces her left foot against the wall and crouches down slightly. The push off from the wall should give her enough force to move faster than running normally and give her more momentum to make the jump. Her chances weren't that bad. On her third breath she pushed off the wall and sprinted the short distance until she felt like she was tearing her own legs off.

The seconds she was in the air felt like minutes. The weightlessness was exhilarating. It ended all too soon when Nora landed hard on the gravel. The stinging in her hands brought her back to reality as she stood dusting her knees, luckily the blue jeans she was wearing saved them unlike her hands. There was thump and a grunt next to her as Dominique landed beside her.

"I think I might hate Dauntless a little." She muttered standing up shakily dusting herself off. The Amity boy never jumped.

"Good morning, initiates!" A man sung as he walked on the ledge of the roof. "If you could all gather 'round that'd be wonderful. My name is Slicer. It's a nickname of course you can choose whatever name you want as soon as you enter this faction, all the advice I have for you is to choose wisely."

Slicer was an appropriate name for him. With long but muscled arms, a pinch looked and grey hair with steel eyes it looked like he could literally slice you in half.

"I am one of the leaders in this faction, but I'm retiring. Eric over here will be taking my place." Slicer said gesturing to Eric by his side. He looked just as scary as Slicer. With short blonde hair, blue eyes, tattoos down his neck and a piercing in his above his eyebrow – he looked more Dauntless than the Dauntless born and Slicer did.

"Now that we've established you can jump on and off a train, we at Dauntless wonder if you're brave enough to jump off this building and into our faction." Slicer said spreading his arms wide.

"Is there something to catch us at the bottom?" A Erudite guy asked. Nora didn't know who he was, there were a lot of people in her old faction and she didn't really have any interest in getting to know them.

"Well I don't know, transfer." Slicer replied sarcastically staring him hard in the eyes. "I guess you'll have to find out, which reminds me…" He trailed off before shouting saliva flying from his mouth. "Transfers go first!"

The Erudite boy obviously wanting to prove himself walked up to the ledge and climbed onto it. The shaking in his hands were unmistakable. He jumped screaming all the way down. Slicer laughed turning back to the transfers and asking who was next. After a couple more people had gone Nora thought it was her turn now. If she didn't do it now then she'd never be able to do it and be left behind.

She stepped up onto the ledge and without waiting for a second she stepped off. There was no need to exaggerate her jump, the hole down below was so large you wouldn't be able to miss it if you tried. The fall was silent. All her breath had been taken out of her as the wind whipped her hair onto her face. Then she hit something hard and flew back up from the impact, when she settled back down she realized it was a net that caught her. She laughed breathlessly.

Then the net was pulled and she was rolling sideways as two pairs of hands helped her off. Once she was settled on her feet she faced a guy about a year older than her and a woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties and heavily pregnant.

"What's your name, sweetie." The woman with white hair and a pink streak asked a kind smile on her face as she rubbed her baby bump.

"Nora." She replied looking between the two.

The woman looked to the guy beside her. "Make the call, Four."

"Sixth jumper, Nora!" He yelled out and then there was cheering. Nora looked around amazed, a light smile gracing her face as she saw all the Dauntless cheering.

"Welcome to Dauntless, Nora."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all who faved and followed and to those to reviewed thank you so much! Please leave me some reviews guys so I know you like this story :)**


	4. Not Completely Dauntless

_Not Completely Dauntless_

Once all the initiates were settled and on the ground transfers and Dauntless born alike, the pregnant woman with the white hair and pink streak walked up to them. The guy from before – Four, Nora thinks the woman called him close behind her. And another woman walked up as well, her appearance was just as wild with cropped lime green hair, a nose piercing and tattoos covering her arms completely.

"For those of you who don't know my name's Crystal." The pregnant woman spoke. "Next to me is Four, and this lovely lady is Bell."

"This is where we split." Bell spoke tucking a piece of her lime green hair behind her ear. "Dauntless-born initiates you're with me, I hope you guys don't need a tour of the place cause if you do…." Bell whistled starting high pitched going down low.

Crystal smacked Bell on the arm lightly and she gestured with her head to one of the hallways leading off somewhere. "Get outta here will you?"

"Right." Bell cleared her throat. "Dauntless-born initiates follow me."

Nora watched as they broke away from the group. And soon enough they all disappeared leaving the transfers. There were Erudite, Candor and surprisingly Amity among the transfers, but as expected no Abnegation.

"Most of the time as of late I've been pregnant." Crystal said looking at all them. "So I have Four here to help me out and he'll be you're instructor."

Four addressed them next. "I usually work in the control room so this'll be a change of pace for me. There aren't really any rules here in Dauntless but I do expect you all to listen to me, understood?"

Nora nodded her head along with a couple of others, one or two transfers quietly muttering 'yes' while the others said nothing at all.

"You're name is Four?" One of the transfers asked amusedly, bringing the attention to him. He was the first jumper. "Like the number Four?"

"Yes." Four said walking up to him. It was needless to say he was intimidating. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No."

"Good." Four stepped back and looked at everyone. "We're about to go into The Pit which you will all someday learn to love."

Four turned around and started to walk the transfers following him. The Erudite transfer who was clearly scared of Four muttered to the person beside him. "Who the hell names a place 'The Pit'?"

"Do you know what I absolutely hate, Four?" Crystal asked as she stopped walking making all the transfers stop.

"What's that?"

"Smart mouthed people who think they know it all." Crystal said walking up to the Erudite boy. "If you wanted to be smart you should've stayed in your faction. I don't tolerate side comments!" Crystal yelled as she pulled her arm back and slapped him with the back of her hand.

The noise that came out of the Erudite boys' mouth was anything but manly. Crystal turned on her heel and started to walk again, Four following with a smirk on his face. The transfers kept close but said nothing the bright red hand print on the Erudite boys face as a reminder of what was to come.

The Pit was an appropriate name for the place. It's an underground cavern so large Nora couldn't even see the other end from where she stood with the other transfers. Uneven rock walls rose several stories above their head with food, clothing, supplies and other places built into it. There were no railings to keep anyone from falling over the side.

There were people everywhere. They were fighting, talking, yelling. They were expressive, a stark contrast to the almost robotic people at Erudite. The children running so close to the side of the narrow path made Nora's stomach clench with worry for them and her heart with pain as Kaiser's face appeared in her head.

"Follow me and I'll show you to the chasm." Four said as he started to walk. Crystal seemed to have disappeared meaning Four was fully in charge now.

The chasm was held together by an iron bridge of sorts. The rushing of water could be heard and little drops hit Nora in the face as mist rose from down below them. It was like a death trap which was what the Dauntless looked like so far.

"The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Four yelled above the rushing water. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

"There's one thing for sure." Dominique said from beside Nora. "If I was gonna kill myself I would not do it by jumping off this bridge."

Nora looked down to where Dominique clutched the railing so tightly her knuckles were white. "You're afraid of heights?"

"Afraid of heights?" Dominique laughed slightly hysterical. "Terrified."

As they walk off the bridge Dominique visibly relaxes. They're lead through the gaping hole and down the hallway where they arrive at their next destination: the dining hall. When they walk in the Dauntless inside stand and cheer. They slam their silverware on the tables, howl as loud as they can and stomp their feet at the new arrivals.

A small smile finds its way across Nora's face as she walks in trying to find a place to sit. Dominique latches onto her arm and drags her forward. Unfortunately the seats the Dauntless made free for them were taken by the other transfers so Dominque steered her to the table where Four was sitting. When they sat down they placed hamburgers onto their plates with some tomato sauce on. Leya ate silently while Dominique chatted with the other transfers who sat at their table.

"What about you, Nora?" The question directed to her made her look up from her eating.

"Hmm?" She asked back since she wasn't listening.

Dominique rolled her eyes smiling lightly as she retold the question. "Devin was asking what made you change factions."

"Oh, uh I guess I just didn't fit in Erudite." Nora answered vaguely. It wasn't as if she could tell them Dauntless was probably the only faction that wouldn't catch her as Divergent.

"That's strange." Devin said as he looked at Nora with inquisitive eyes. "You seemed so Erudite to change factions."

"You guys shouldn't be talking about your old factions anymore." Four said drinking from his cup; he didn't look at any of them. "You're Dauntless now; you shouldn't worry about your old factions."

"Are you saying that because you transferred too?" Nora asked curiously tilting her head to the side.

She ignored the sharp nudge to her side courtesy of Dominique at Four turned to her. "What makes you say that?"

Nora shrugged a shoulder. "You just don't seem completely Dauntless."

"Watch yourself, transfer." Four said heavily as he stood glaring at her as he walked off.

"Jeez, Nora, start your new faction off with a bad start why don't you." Dominique commented quietly beside her as she looked off nervously to where Four walked off.

* * *

**A/N: It's short I'm sorry but I wanted to get something up cause it's been way too long. Review!**


End file.
